1. Field
This invention relates to the field of virtual reality and in particular to systems and methods which track object locations using colored tracking marker lights and a plurality of color cameras.
2. Related Art
Conventional virtual reality systems which allow free-roaming for players use infrared tracking to determine the positions of players and other objects. Alternatively, a tracking system using colored marker lights has advantages in the ability to differentiate players and objects, however accurately tracking markers over a relatively broad space or other virtual reality environment is difficult without using a plurality of cameras. Using a plurality of cameras presents a challenge with respect to position calibration, coordination, and synchronization. Also, issues related to colored tracking markers conflicting with each other as players roam about a space used for virtual reality environment also present a challenge as markers with the same color may come within a close proximity to one another.